fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Warriors
|publisher = Fantendo |released = July 30th, 2018 internationally for both versions. |genre = Fighting |ratings = |platforms = Wii U, 3DS |media = Wii U Optical Disc, 3DS Cartridge, Nintendo eShop Download}} You may be looking for the old version. OR you may be looking for the less old version. Epic Warriors is an umbrella fighting game made by . It will feature characters from a number of franchises enjoyed by Rocky, including Mario, Kirby, Pokemon, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, and more. The game is rated E10+ in America, and is planned for a global release date of July 30, 2018. It will be released for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Gameplay is built upon that of Super Smash bros, but then modded enough to be at least almost different. There are currently four different modes you can play in: War, Solo, Online, and Vault. War is the main mode of Epic Warriors. It is the part of the game where you just fight each other. There can be between two to eight people fighting at a time. In War, the fighting style can be similar to that of both Super Smash Bros. and Splatoon. There are two different modes that you can play in: One Plane War and All Plane War. One Plane is where it's in the style of Super Smash Bros. Up to four people can fight on a 2D stage. Some options are limited, such as characters' movesets, and some items cannot be used due to logic. One Plane keeps score via tallying how many times you fall off of the edge of the stage or when you run out of stamina, depending on which mode you are in (Stock, Time, or Stamina). All Plane is where it's in the style of Splatoon. Fights are based in a 3D stage in this mode, and are capable of much more travel. Fighting in this mode is only Stamina mode; there is no edge to fall off of. Time limits are an option, so battles don't go as long as they could. This mode carries an entirely different set of stages than in One Plane mode, as you wouldn't be able to wander far on a stage like Final Destination. Solo is another major mode. As the name implies, this mode is dominantly one player, although a couple features can be co-op if desired. There are five major sub-modes that can be accessed via Solo: Story, Training, Missions, Timeline, and Conquest. Although Epic Warriors is a fighting game by nature, its story is a large part of its core, and a precursor of more events to come. The story’s title is Threat of Antasma. As its name implies, the story revolves around the main villain of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and his revived quest to conquer the worlds. But with his rising if evil comes the rising of 100 of the land’s greatest heroes, the Epic Warriors, to stop him. Behind Antasma, though, is a much larger threat that neither the Warriors nor Antasma know about. You can read the story at this page: Epic Warriors/Threat of Antasma Characters There is a plan to include 50-100 characters. So far, about 30 are confirmed. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Epic Warriors Category:Rocky's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dragon Co.